


Shouldn't Doesn't Always Mean Won't

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Buffy give into temptation... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't Doesn't Always Mean Won't

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Shouldn't Doesn't Always Mean Won't  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Het  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Angel and Buffy give into temptation... again.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.livejournal.com)

The rain had become a light drizzle by the time they’d made it to the mansion.

“You’re all wet.” Angel whispered as he fought the urge to pull her into his arms. Despite himself he watched hungrily as droplets of water rolled gently between her breasts.

He couldn’t help but be reminded of the time when they’d splashed through the downpour running for their lives. Only to end up risking their very existences on a passion that wouldn’t be denied.

They shouldn’t. Not again.

“Angel?” Her voice was husky with need.

Without another word he closed the distance between them.


End file.
